I didn't see anything!
by MeMyselfandEevee
Summary: It all started when Jason decided that Nico should go get his crush for a group meeting. (boyxboy) Trigger warning Extreme Homophobia and self harm in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

God I hate this why do I have to be the one to get him? Why couldn't his girlfriend get him? But noooo Jason just had to have me go get my crush. Ever since he found out I had a crush on Percy he's been doing everything in his power to make it work.

"Percy, Leo wants to show us a few new weapons he made." I sighed before opening his door.

I looked up to see a shocked naked Percy staring at me.

"I'm sorry!" I stammered before turning around and shutting the door behind me. "I didn't see anything, I swearing!"

Percy opened the door behind me and pulled me back into is room.

"Don't be embarrassed we're both boys here." He whispered in my hair.

"Y-yea but I'd rather just go back to the group and wait for you there." I admitted

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his bed. He managed to push me down and get on top of me.

"Percy what are you doing? You're naked." I blushed "A-and you have a girlfriend."

"But don't you like the view Homo?" My eyes widened and I didn't know how to reply. I tried to push him off of me, but he held a firm grip on my upper arms, not allowing me to leave.

"Percy, please let me get up. Someone might come looking if we don't get there soon." I pleaded

"Then they'll walk into something they may not want to see." I murmured while kissing my neck.

"Percy please." I whimpered "You're not being a good friend! It's unnatural to like the same sex. You're encouraging things that shouldn't be encouraged." I huffed I pushed against his body but I wasn't strong enough for him to even budge.

"Aw, come on you party pooper. Why don't you just go with it? I know you would enjoy it." He whined

"Percy, think of Annebeth! She'll be heartbroken if she finds out!" I stuttered hoping it'd snap him out of whatever is going on with him; but from the look on his face I struck a nerve.

"Earlier I saw her giving Jason a blow job. She saw me and didn't even stop, she just stared at me." He replied quietly

"I'm sorry to hear that but that's no reason to act how you're acting. I sighed

"Do you really not want to do anything? I thought you had feelings for me." He said obviously hurt with this new information.

"I do, but I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later on."

His eyes widened when he finally realized what he was doing. "You're right, I'm sorry I tried forcing myself on you. You don't deserve that."

"All is forgiven, now get dressed so we can see Leo wanted to show us." As I got up, I couldn't help but stare at his nude body. I was so scared of what would happen I didn't even notice his completely naked body was pressed against mine.

"I know you're staring." He muttered I instantly looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact "But that's okay since I stare at you all the time." He turned around and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Percy… You're only in your boxers." I pointed out, they had rainbow narwhals all over them.

"And they are the most beautiful pair of boxers you'll ever see." He replied, amused with his come back

"Percy, please put some actual clothes on." I asked before walking out of his room so I wouldn't be a distraction anymore.

When the door opened behind me, a hand wrapped around my wrist "Lets go." He sighed

 **Author Speaks~** **This story will be mental torture for us both. This won't be anything like most others where the couple has problems and they still get together and live happily ever after (This part was inspired by a story on wattpad) it'll probably be longer than I'd like because they have to conquer their problems to be happy. But I hope you enjoy the roller coaster of feels... Thanks for reading it means alot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

After going through many hallways we finally got to the door that opened into the meeting room. Right before I opened the door, Percy grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I-I don't want to see her. Not right now." He muttered, panic in his eyes. i nodded indicating I understood.

I grabbed his hand and led him through many familiar hallways until I got to my bedrooms doorway. I opened the door and let him inside. He slowly walked in, looking around trying to absorb every detail.  
"I've never been in your room before. I never expected it to be blue. It seems so... Unlike you." He murmured

"You're the first outsider to be in my room, but i'm glad to know I'm some weird person. I muttered, hurt, his eyes flashed regret from what he had said "And I'll have you know blue is my favorite color. But it's bad for the son of Hades to be wearing anything but dark colors"

That made him smile, "Would you wear a blue shirt if I bought you it?" He asked

"I have blue shirts from before Bianca and I knew we were children of Hades. Every birthday she would buy me one in a different shade and style."

"Will you put one on? Please?" He begged while sitting on my desk chair. I didn't reply, just turned around and dug through my pile of clothes until I found my favorite, a light blue v-neck.

I took off the vest and long sleeve shirt I was wearing and put it on.

I turned so Percy could see. "You look really good in that; maybe I'll buy you some blue stuff so I can be a part of your collection." He smirked before getting up and plopping on my bed.

I took off the shirt and threw it back on the pile, since I didn't want to stretch it out and it be ruined until next month when we do laundry. I tried nudging Percy over a little so I could get on as well, but he wouldn't budge; forcing me to climb over him if I wanted to lay beside him since my bed was pushed uP against the wall.

"So why do you get the biggest bed on this ship?" He asked while moving me closer to him.

"Leo had extra room back here, so he made a bigger bed room thinking he would sleep back here; but once we set off he found it creepy so we switched rooms."

"Doesn't get scary or lonely?" He asked while moving slightly, forcing me to put my head on his chest since every other place was uncomfortable for me.

"Yeah; well not scary, but lonely. Since no one wanted to be by the engine room."

"I'll move back here with you." He murmured, breathing heavily.

"I'd like that." I sighed, slowly falling asleep. I heard snoring coming from him.

Since he was a sleep, I decided it was okay for me to sleep too.

I felt myself slipping into a sleepy abyss when I heard a knock at the door. I huffed while trying to climb over Percy without waking him.

I managed to do so without waking him and went and opened the door.

I opened it to see Annabeth, my blood ran cold. I closed the door so she couldn't see any part of my room.

"Have you seen Percy at all?" She ask worriedly

"No." I replied coldly trying to block the view of my bed as much as possible

"Well if you see him can you please tell him I'm looking for him?" She asked she looked down and saw my body for the first time; at the same time I heard my bed springs creak from Percy getting up. "Why are you shirt-less?"

"Because I am." In the corner of my eye I saw Percy come stand beside me and felt him put his hand over mine

"Whatever faggot." She hissed, I didn't have time to reply since Percy slammed the door.

I sighed, upset he saw a side of his girlfriend I never wanted him to see. "You're girlfriend is looking for you by the way."

"What girlfriend?"

AUTHOR SPEAKS~ the paragraphs and spelling maybe pretty bad for some chapters I'll start to type these chapters out on my phone/ipod. Thanks for reading it means alot!


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours later we decided to go get something to eat, We were almost to the dining hall when we heard two female voices from behind a door nearby.

"I don't know where he could be; I've looked everywhere."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon. Come on, lets go eat, maybe he'll be there." The door opened to show Annabeth and Hazel walk out.

They looked shocked to see me but then they saw Percy, who was cowering behind me.

"Who found him, but you didn't tell me? You're a fag and you're useless, I don't know why I even asked for your help." She grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the way and pulled Percy close to her. "Come on Percy, you don't want his faggot to rub off on you.

I felt Percy's eyes on me but I just stared at the ground. "I don't see why Percy would want to come with you when you're a cheating slut. At least I'd know how to treat him right." I mumbled

"Excuse me? What did you say faggot? You have no right to talk to me like that you homo." She spat

No one really knew this but Annabeth had bullied me since Jason found out I had feelings for Percy, he loved causing problems for me. This was tame for Annabeth. I've had to wear bulky clothes to hide the bruises and scars she gives me.

"Come on Percy, Hazel." Percy didn't say anything but just followed her, leaving me behind without even a glance back.

I decided I wasn't hungry anymore and went to the only place I felt safe, a room full of weapons in a place full of people who hate me. The armory.

I grabbed a wooden sword and started attacking a sand bag dummy.

I didn't stop until the dummy was leaking sand in multiple places.

"You sure are strong for such a little guy." A deep voice chuckled from behind me. Sirens started screeching and footsteps started running towards us.

"Father, you should probably go." I sighed while turning around to see a familiar man in a black suit.

"Yeah, but don't let a daughter of Athena and Roman scum push you around." He demanded, I nodded and turned around just in time for him to leave.

A second later the door opened to show Leo and everyone else rushing in with an array of weapons.

"It's just Nico." Annabeth huffed irritated

"Was someone in here with you?" Percy asked worriedly

"No, your alarm must be faulty." I snapped, I put my wooden sword back and pushed through the crowd.

Leo grabbed my arm "Watch it kid, my alarms are not faulty. You're just lying, someone was here." He spat, I decided not to get in an argument with him today and kept pushing through everyone.

"Hey, be nice Leo." Percy scowled

"But he started it! We all know all my equipment works perfectly." He whined in response

"Do I have to remind you of Festus I? Now go check your alarm system, Nico wouldn't lie about that." I smiled at that but continued to go to my room.

I got to my room and instantly started to feel the emotions I should be feeling. My one safe spot was now ruined because of my father.

I started packing some of my most comfortable clothes and realized I should tell everyone I was leaving, I shadow traveled up to the top deck to see everyone but Percy crowded around the map table.

"I think it's time to go my separate way."

"Finally the faggot realizes he's not welcomed here with us." Jason snickered

"Well if I wasn't welcomed why did you let me stay around for so long?" I asked, confused and hurt.

"Percy wanted you to around, don't jizz your pants but I think he may have a crush on you." Jason laughed, Annabeth smacked him in the arm. He mumbled an apology to her.

"But since you want to leave we can finally tell you this." Frank smiled

"No one really likes you, I'm your sister and I hate you. The only person who actually liked you is dead." She fake pouted, I felt anger surge through my whole body.

"So if you all hated me so much you wouldn't mind fighting me?" I replied through gritting teeth.

"Oh come on Nico, you verses all of us? You'll die. Oh and I checked the alarms there was someone down there with you. So who was it?" Leo pried

"You know what, if he wants to fight let him fight. I've been want to beat the shit out of him for a long ass time." Annabeth sighed while unsheathing her weapon, it was then I realized I had left my weapon in my room.

She bolted towards me and I was able to dodge her and push her to the ground.

I walked away from where I had pushed her and waited to see if anyone would attack, but instead they just stared at me in shock.

I felt my shirt get moist around my neck and realized why they were looking at me all weird. Annabeth had managed to make a deep cut near my collarbone.

Luckily I was near the shadows and was able to shadow travel to my room, where I was able to start tending to my wound.

"Of course I had to do the honorable thing and not harm her… While she comes at me with a knife. I wish I had brought my sword with me." I grumbled

"I'm glad you did the honorable thing, I didn't want to have to choose sides." A voice chuckled behind me.

"Percy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be checking on your girlfriend? She just got in a fight, she may need sex to calm herself down." I grumbled.

"I don't want to date someone who fights with anyone she doesn't like just because she can; besides she can get her… affection from someone else, as we both know." He sighed. "I'm sorry they had been treating you like that, I didn't know. I would understand if you were planning on leaving."

"Even if you did know, they still would have treated me like that. And I can't really stay around when everyone wants to kill me." I put gauze around my injury

"Where do you plan on going?" he asked while sitting on my bed.

"I'm not sure, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. You'd probably tell them after I left since you're Annabeth's bitch and all." I replied while I started to finish packing.

"There'd be no way of me telling them if I went with you."

"Why would you want to go with me?" I asked suspiciously

"You're right, everyone here treats me like their bitch, especially Annabeth. I don't want to deal with it anymore. Hell I don't even have to be around you anymore, if you can just get me far away from here, I'll be forever grateful." He begged

"Do you promise not to backstab me?"

"I promise."

"Go get packed, we leave in 30."


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a knock on the door and opened the door to see Percy with two bags in his hands.

"You ready to go?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah let me grab my things." I replied before walking over to my bed and grabbing the two duffle bags I had used. One had most of my clothes and the other one carried the few things I cared about.

"We're going to need to hug, in order for this to work." I warned, he didn't look fazed by this.

"Alright, if it's a fast transportation I don't care what we have to do." He chuckled. I thought through all the possibilities that meant and blushed.

"Alright, well we'll need to do it in a really dark shadow; usually they're hard to find but I made one months ago in case I would ever need one." I explained.

I started to lead him out of my room and towards the armory. Once in there I walked towards the back and behind the matted wall.

"I didn't even know there was space back here." Percy admitted. "How long ago did you make this?"

"5 months ago… When Annabeth and everyone else started to treat me extremely bad." I confessed

"About that, I'm really sorry I never stopped them." He apologized

"It's fine now, I'm getting away from them right? So uhm, where are we going?" I went on, moving my bags on my shoulder to get more comfortable

"How about Jersey?" he suggested, "It's nice there and not many monsters." I nodded in agreement

"So do we need to hug or?" he mumbled, not finishing his thought out loud.

"Hugging will work." I confirmed

He nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Lets do this!" he chuckled. I shadow traveled both of us into the only place I remembered was in Jersey, Old Paparoni's Pizza Shack.

I was instantly blinded by the sun. While blinded I heard a bell ring.

"Oh Nico, How ni _ce of you to come back."_ a voice that was so familiar to my young self, changed to a gravelly hiss.

My eyes adjusted in time to see 4 empousa surround Percy and I.

 **Author Speaks~ yooo long time no see ;D a lot of stuff has been going on and I've neglected this story because of said stuff. I probably won't change that until everything calms down. But still it's my story I will take as much time updating that I need. This isn't even bad compared to some of the other times. Also! I guess I need to bring this up. This story** **IS NOT** **up for adoption, and if it ever is I'll make sure to tell you guys. (also other side note. If you ever do want to adopt make sure you have at least one story and you're not on a guest. This is my baby I'm not handing it to someone when I don't know how well they write." Anyways thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Review (though it was such a short chapter…) And favorite/follow if you're up to it. Love ya**


End file.
